


Aziraphale de la Table Ronde

by Amber_Brush



Category: Good Omens (TV), Kaamelott
Genre: Aziraphale of the Round Table, Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Arthur et Lancelot parlent du nouveau chevalier.





	Aziraphale de la Table Ronde

**Author's Note:**

> Après l'épisode 3 de Good Omens, je me devais d'écrire ce crossover.

Lancelot observait la cheminée, l'air concentré. Arthur interrompit sa rêverie.

« Dites, j'peux vous poser une question ?  
-Vous venez de le faire, mais une de plus ne sera pas de refus. »

Le roi grommela. Celui-là aussi, il commençait à bien lui courir sur le haricot.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du chevalier Aziraphale ? »

Lancelot prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Il est moins bête que Perceval, mais… » (Arthur grinça des dents. Perceval n'était pas bête.) « ... C'est pas le plus futé de la Table Ronde non plus.  
-Je trouve que c'est un bon gars, mais il a pas les pieds sur terre quoi, répondit Arthur sans trop savoir s'il parlait de son chevalier préféré ou juste d'Aziraphale. Moi j'ai rien compris à sa quête avec le Chevalier Noir.   
-On est d'accord pour dire qu'elle a servi à rien, cette quête ?   
-Ben d'après ses dires, ils se sont "neutralisés" juste en discutant. Bonjour les faits d'armes héroïques ! En plus, c'est bizarre, mais moi j'ai eu l'impression qu'il connaissait le type d'en face. Il en parlait beaucoup trop.   
-Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de bras cassés comme ça… », soupira Lancelot en se passant la main sur le visage.


End file.
